Une légende vivante 1
by Zoro21
Summary: Une légende de la piraterie revient sur le devant de la scène,s'en suivra de nombreuses aventure.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ou bonsoir, me voilà pour première fic et cette fic sera sur le monde incroyable de One Piece, je vous laisse avec le prologue.

La légende vivante.

Prologue:

Nous sommes en plein millieu de cette guerre, l'équipage de Barbe Blache avec Luffy et les évadés d'Impel Down contre la Marine qui est composé de l'Amiral en chef Sengoku, des trois Amiraux Akainu, Aokiji,Kizaru. Ils y a aussi les Vice-Amiraux et les ces personnes pour une guerre qui rentrera dans l'histoire de la piraterie.

Luffy commence tout juste à partir au secour d'Ace et Barbe Blanche est toujours sur sont bateau.

Vista: Alors c'est toi Mihawk ?

Mihawk: Et toi je suppose que tu es Vista, le commandant de le 5 ème flottes de Barbe Blanche ?

Vista (en souriant): Oui c'est bien sa.

Mihawk et Vista ce battirent de coup d'épée à coup d'épée jusqu'a que Vista esquive une attaque de Mihawk et maintenant cette attaque va tout droit vers Barbe Blanche.

Vista: Père ! Attention !

Barbe Blache ne put qu'équarquiller ces yeux, il s'attendait à recevoir cette mais rien ne se passa. Une flamme verte avait bloquer l'attaque, il y avait une silhouette dans ces flammes.

Barbe Blanche se posa cette question: «Mais qui est-ce ?»

Voilà, alors le prologue vous a plût ?

Laissez une review pour m'aider, merci.


	2. Chapter 2

Me voilà déjà pour le chapitre 1, comme je n'ai rien a dire et bah je vous laisse lire le chapitre.

Une légende vivante

Chapitre 1: Des retrouvailles.

Les marines et les pirates arrêtèrent leurs combat et regardèrent tous le même point.

Les flammes se dissipèrent, ont voyais clairement à quoi il était brun, les yeux noir, un t-shirt noir, short gris et il avait des petites cicatrices sur ces bras et ces jambes.

Cette personne fixa longuement Sengoku puis fixa Luffy et finalement se retourna pour dire à Barbe Blanche:

? (avec un petit sourire): Sa fait longtemps le vieux.

Barbe Blanche: Sa fait tellement longtemps que je ne me rappelle même plus de qui tu es.

? (en rigolant): Tu perds déjà ta mémoire le vieux ?

Sengoku commença à s'énèrver:

Sengoku: Tu es qui !?

? (avec un regard de serial killer): Je suis ton pire cauchemar.

Sengoku (aux marines): Qu'est ce que vous attendez !?

Des marines partirent attaquer le brun, il sortit une boules de feu verte de chacune de ses mains et il les envoyat sur les marines, il n'en restait rien.

Sengoku: Mais tu es qui à la fin !?

?: Je m'apelles... Gota

Sengoku (en réfléchissant): Gota ? J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part.

Barbe Blanche: Gota ? Mais r'es censé être mort ?

Gota: Comme tu dis, «censé» mais je ne suis pas mort.

Gota regarda Luffy et lui fit un signe discret pour lui dire d'avancer,Luffy ochat de la tête et continua sa course pour sauver Ace.

Barbe Blanche: Tu es venu pour sauver Ace ?

Gota: Bah oui sinon je ne t'aurais pas protéger de l'attaque.

Barbe Blanche (en rigolant): Si un jour on m'aurait dit qu'on ferait équipe.

Gota rigola et passa très vite à l'attaque, il avanca de plus en plus grâçe à ces attaques.

Un peu plus en arrière:

Marco: Mais qui est-ce père ?

Barbe Blanche: Un vieil ennemi.

Marco: Il a pas l'air si vieut et pourquoi il t'aiderait si c'est ton ennemi ?

Barbe Blanche: Pour la première question je ne sais pas mais la deuxième je ne peut pas te rèpondre.

Marco (déçu): Pourquoi ?

Barbe Blanche partit, laissant Marco en plan.

Gota en avait marre il y a trop de Marines.

Gota: Bon passons au chose sérieuse.

Gota s'élevat au ciel, écarta ces bras et sortit deux énorme boules (sans aucun mauvis jeu de mots) de feu et rapprocha ces mains pour former une grosses boule (toujous sans aucun malentendu) de feu et l'envoya dans le tas de marines qu'il y a devant lui, il redescend au sol et continua sa course pour sauver Ace.

Kizaru et Marco se battent, Kizaru prend peu à peu le dessus.

Aokiji essaie de bloquer les pirates avec sa glaçe.

Akainu se dirige dangereusement de Barbe Blanche.

Sengoku: L'éxécution est avancer à maintenant.

Deux personnes se placèrent aux côtés d'Ace, ils sortirent leurs sabres et au dernier moment Luffy sortat son fluide royal qui fesa s'évanouirent ces deux personnes et pleins d'autres autour de lui et sans se poser de question Luffy continua et s'approcha de l'échaffaud.

Gota: Il me fait vraiment penser à Roger.

Barbe Blanche (souriant): Sacré Gamin.

Kizaru: Il ne faut pas le laissé s'approcher.

Aokiji (choquer): Oh incroyable.

Akainu (agacer): Rrrh il faut le tuer à tout prix

Luffy arriva sur l'échafaud et essaya d'enlever les menotes d'Ace mais ne trouva pas les clés;Sengoku utilisa son fruit du démon pour se transformé en un géant boudha et il essaya d'attaquer mais Luffy se mis en gear 3 et il bloqua l'attaque et l'échafaud se dé marines tirèrent tous ce qu'ils avaient pour tenter de toucher Ace ou Luffy mais une flammes rouge apparu de l'échafaud, Ace et Luffy sortirent de ces flammes.

Luffy (avec son grand sourire): Je t'es sauver

Ace: Merci Luffy.

Les marines attaquèrent Ace et Luffy, les deux frères esquivèrent leurs attaquent et les tuèrent en quelque coups. Ils courent de toute leurs force pour repartir le plus vite possible mais...

Akainu: Barbe Blanche n'est qu'un lâche.

Ace s'arrêta et se retourna:

Ace (très énèrver): T'as dit quoi ?

Ace très énerver ne réflichit plus et attaqua Akainu.

Ace comprit très vite qu'il ne gagnera pas et se retrouva très vite à terre.

Akainu: Ce serait très ennuyant de t'achevé maintenant je vais plutôt tuer lui.

Akainu se diriga dangereusement vers Luffy pour lui asséner un coup mortel, Luffy équarquillat ses yeux, Ace également. Akainu se retrouve par terre et Gota se trouve devant lui.

Gota: C'est simple de s'en prendre à plus petit que soi, Luffy et Ace parter d'ici toute suite et ne vous arrêter pas je vous rejoindrais.

Ace: D'accord excuse moi.

Luffy: D'accord, d'accord on y va, merci.

Luffy et Ace arrivèrent vers Marco et les autres.

Ace: On attend quoi ?

Marco: Père

Ace chercha du regard Barbe Blanche, il était entrain de se battre face à Kizaru et Aokiji.

Barbe Blanche: Partez, sauver vous vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Marco: Mais...

Barbe Blanche: Il n'y a pas de mais, écouter les ordres du capitaine.

Marco (la larme à l'œil) : D'accord père.

L'équipage de Barbe Blanche partit en courant dans leurs navire, Ils ne restaient que deux personnes: Luffy et Ace ils ne voulaient pas partir en laissant des alliés derrière eux donc ils retournèrent aux champs de bataille, Ace avec Barbe Blanche et Luffy avec Gota.

Barbe Blanche et Gota (surpris): Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas partis ?

Luffy et Ace: Parce qu'on ne veut pas vous laissez seul façe à eux.

Gota et Luffy arrivèrent à maîtriser Akainu jusqu'à que...

?: Zehahaha

Luffy (en colère): Qu'est ce que tu vient faire ici Batbe Noir ?

Barbe Noir: Je viens finir le travail.

Barbe Noir envoya un Black Hall et Luffy s'évanouit et Gota trop occupé à se battre contre Akainu, il ne put esquiver l'attaque, il est gravement blésser.

Barbe Noir se trouve en face de Barbe Blanche.

Barbe Noir: À votre tour maintenant que vous êtes bien affaibli.

Barble Blanche prit Barbe Noir par le col et le frappa en plein dans la tête

Barbe Blanche (d'un ton dur): Prends Gota et Luffy et part d'ici, c'est un ordre.

Ace s'éxecuta, mis Luffy sur son dos et pris Gota,en état de marché, son son épaule, ils allèrent au loin.

Ace et Gota se retournèrent et voyèrent le spectacle Barbe Blanche était en sang et il est debout,mort.

Barbe Noir marchait dans leurs direction. Gota, Ace et Luffy ne pouvaient aller nul part l'équipage de Barbe Blanche était partit sans les attendre.

?: Eh vener ici, dans mon sous-marin.

Voilà le chapitre est terminer .je le trouve pas énorme, il y aura sûrement mieux par la suit.

Une petite review me ferait énormément plaisir,merci.


	3. Chapter 3

Me voilà pour le chapitre 2, il est un petit peut violent.

La review:

Lena D. Emma: Oui je sais c'est pas très logique mais j'ai pas trouvé d'autre moyen pour les faire partir, merci pour ta critique.

Chapitre 2: Un passé tragique.

Début flashback.

20 ans plus tôt ...

Nous aperçevons un couple de jeunes, la femme vêtu d'une robe blanche et l'homme d'un costume de mariage noir. Un enfant, leur fils les respecta s'embrasser passionnément.

1 semaine plus tard ...

Le couple et l'enfant marchèrent dans les rues de la ville, principal dans le souriant principal de la vie qui sont à votre offrir plus ...

Soudain les habitants de la ville s'exitèrent, les habitants dirent un navire de la marine approchait cette petite île isolée du monde, tous les pensaient que la marine était venu leurs annoncer une bonne nouvelle plus tous ce trompèrent.

Le couple assister à ça sans bouger, comme tout le monde est assuré à la raison de ses venu.

Capitaine Marine: Bonjour à tous, le chef de la marine s'est permis de m'envoyer sur cette île pour vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

Tous se crispèrent, plus un sourire, tous redoutaient le pire.

Chef Marine (avec un sourire mauvais): Cette île doit disparraître, elle est trop «petite».

Les habitants de tous les côtés, tous les autres, les autres, les enfants, les enfants, les enfants, les enfants, les enfants, les enfants.

Le marie du couple: Prends notre enfant et va te perdu pour nous.

La femme: D'accord, promets moi de revenir vivant.

Le marie du couple: Oui je reviendrais.

Il lui fit un bisous sur le front et partit se battre façade aux arriva devant les marines, ils sont équiper d'épée et de pistolet. Le marie en batta plus de la moitier plus vérité sur le ventre et s'écroula par terre. Les marines continuèrent à l'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne les voit se leva comme il put et moi comme réflex d'aller voir si sa femme et sont enfants vont bien. Leurs maisons est la plus éloigner du village, Ils arriva à la porte, personne, à l'étage, aussi l'alla au dernier endroit, la cave.

Il ouvrit la porte et vit ce qui a comme synonyme: cauchemar.

Les marines sont entrain de frapper sa femme et son enfant.

Un marine le vit, il l'attaqua mais le marine pris le dessus très vite à cause de sa blessure, il fut menotter à un radiateur pour être sûr qu'il ne s'enfuit pas et assiste au spectacle.

Les coups de fusée, partout dans la bouche, sur la base de la reconnaissance, plus le saviez-vous, le bras gauche, les deux jambes de cassers et les visages de déformer. Son fils est mort depuis bien longtemps, mais son continué de le frapper pour ses propres plaisirs.

Aucun fils ne sortait de la bouche du mari, il ne plus plus retenir ces larmes devant cette atrociter.

Et pour finir le Chef pris un sabre, l'approchat de la gorge de la femme et du loyer, très lentement. Une femme à la recherche d'une femme à la peine de se marier.

Et même scénario pour l'enfant qui avait à peine découvert ce qu'est réellement la vie.

Les marines, le travail accompli laissant le mari, accrocher au radiateur, pleurer toute les larmes de fils.

2 semaine plus tard ...

Les corps étaient toujours là, sa puait la mort mais il était encore habitué à cette odeur le mari, si on peut encore dire sa, rien à manger et n'arrivait pas à dormir depuis deux semaines, il en y plus Mourrir devenait une option.

Des bruits, des bruits il entendait quelque chose peut-être devenu t'il fous mais il eu l'éspoir qui quelqu'un le trouve.

Deux heures plus tard plus aucun bruit, il a perdu ses espoirs de s'en sortir. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer 5 personnes, ce ne sont pas des marines.

?: Sa met la mort ici.

?: Normal regarde devant toi: Une femme et un enfant avec leur tête déposer plus longe.

?: Eh regarde là-bas un homme!

?: Il est vivant?

?: Oui il donne juste, il est béni, sortez le de là je vais le soigner.

Voilà ce chapitre est un terminer, je suus assez fière de ce chapitre même si c'est un peu court.

Une review ?


End file.
